kyattounindenteyandeefandomcom-20200213-history
てやんでえ Special Express
| Lyricist = Watanabe Natsumi | Composer = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) | Arrangement = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) }} てやんでえ Special Express (Teyandee Special Express) is used 3 times: *Episodes 33, 52 – Nyanki suit up and launch sequence. *Episode 43 – Yattaro vs 野牛10号 fight =Lyrics= Japanese lyrics 「Special express time Special express time 」 遥か正義を　目指せば 炎のルート　時を駆けるよ エドロポリスの　夕暮れ 秘密指令を　胸にいだいて 君の笑顔　守りたくて 戦いのスロープ　越えて 今日も行くよ 燃え上がる　ボルテージは スタンバイ　OK！ Hold on hold on てやんでえ　Special express time お騒がせニャンキー　お・で・ま・し いざ　Hold on hold on てやんでえ　Special express time おまかせ　風まかせ　出陣！ 風に平和をたくして 溢れるパワー　雲を蹴散らす エドロポリスを　揺るがす 悪の黒幕　倒してみせる 勇気集め　平和のため 戦いのスタート　キメて 我ら行くよ 真心のカウントなら 3・2・1・0 Hold on hold on　てやんでえ　Special express time 空の果てニャンキー　お・み・ご・と！ それHold on hold on　てやんでえ　Special express time あっぱれ　日本晴れ　飛び立て！ Hold on hold on　てやんでえ　Special express time お騒がせニャンキー　お・で・ま・し いざ　Hold on hold on　てやんでえ　Special express time おまかせ　風まかせ　いざゆけ Romanization and translation 「Special express time Special express time 」 Haruka seigi wo mezaseba Honoo no RUUTO toki wo kakeru yo EDOROPORISU no yugure Himitsu shirei wo mune ni idaite Kimi no egao mamori takute Tatakai no SUROPU koete Kyo mo yuku yo Moe agaru BORUTEJI wa SUTANDO BAI, OK! Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Osawagase Nyanki o-de-ma-shi Iza Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Omakase kaze makase shutsujin Kaze ni heiwa wo takushite Afureru PAWAA kumo wo ke chirasu EDOROPORISU wo yuru gasu Aku no kuro maku tao shite miseru Yuki atsume heiwa no tame Tatakai no SUTAATO KIME te Warera yuku yo Mako kokoro no KAUNTO nara 3-2-1-0 Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Sora no hate Nyanki o-mi-go-to Sore Hold on hold on teyandee special express time Appare nihonbare tobitate! Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Osawagase Nyanki o-de-ma-shi Iza Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Omakase kaze makase iza yuke 「Special express time Special express time 」 Aiming at a far-away justice Run towards the blazing root of time Twilight in Edoropolis A secret mission embraced in the heart Trusting them to protect your smiling face Cross over the slope of battle Go today Rising burn of voltage Stand by, OK! Hold on, hold on, Teyandee Special Express time The calamorous Nyanki make their ap-pear-ance Now Hold on hold on, Teyandee Special Express time Trust in the winds and go to war The trusted winds of peace Will give a kick overflowing with power to scatter the clouds Edoropolis begins to shake As evil black clouds close like a curtain overhead Gather the courageous for the benifit of peace To decide the start of the battle We will go The sincere heart will count down 3-2-1-0 Hold on, hold on, Teyandee Special Express time Soaring in the sky, the mar-vel-ous Nyanki! That Hold on, hold on, Teyandee Special Express time A splendid, beautiful day takes flight! Hold on, hold on, Teyandee Special Express time The calamorous Nyanki make their ap-pear-ance Now Hold on hold on, Teyandee Special Express time Trust in the winds and go forth =Lyrics for episode usages = Episode 33 「Special express time Special express time 」 Haruka seigi wo mezaseba Honoo no RUUTO toki wo kakeru yo EDOROPORISU no yugure Himitsu shirei wo mune ni idaite Kimi no egao mamori takute Tatakai no SUROPU koete Kyo mo yuku yo Moe agaru BORUTEJI wa SUTANDO BAI, OK! Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Osawagase Nyanki o-de-ma-shi Iza Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Omakase kaze makase shutsujin Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Osawagase Nyanki o-de-ma-shi Iza Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Omakase kaze makase shutsujin Episode 43 「 Special express time Special express time 」 Haruka seigi wo mezaseba Honoo no RUUTO toki wo kakeru yo Kimi no egao mamori takute Tatakai no SUROPU koete Kyo mo yuku yo Moe agaru BORUTEJI wa SUTANDO BAI, OK! Iza Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Omakase kaze makase iza yuke Episode 53 「Special express time Special express time 」 Haruka seigi wo mezaseba Honoo no RUUTO toki wo kakeru yo EDOROPORISU no yugure Himitsu shirei wo mune ni idaite Kimi no egao mamori takute Tatakai no SUROPU koete Kyo mo yuku yo Moe agaru BORUTEJI wa SUTANDO BAI, OK! Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Osawagase Nyanki o-de-ma-shi Sore Hold on hold on teyandee special express time Appare nihonbare tobitate! Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Osawagase Nyanki o-de-ma-shi Iza Hold on hold on teyandee Special express time Omakase kaze makase shutsujin =References= * http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/specialexpress.htm * http://www.edoropolis.org/tigriss/lyrics-teyandee_special_express_r&t.htm